Extended drive range technology for electrified vehicles, such as battery electric vehicles (“BEVs”) and plug in hybrid vehicles (“PHEVs”), is continuously improving. Achieving these increased ranges, however, often requires traction batteries and electric machines to have higher power outputs, and associated thermal management systems to have increased capacities in comparison to previous BEVs and PHEVs.
Electric machines including permanent magnets (also referred to as, permanent magnet motors) may have high efficiency, making them potentially suitable for use in traction motors for hybrid and electric vehicles. The design and choice of the permanent magnet is important in this type of motor. Rare-earth permanent magnets, such as neodymium (Nd) magnets, are often used in the traction motors in electric vehicles due to their high flux density and high anti-demagnetizing ability compared with traditional non-rare-earth magnets, such as alnico (iron alloys including aluminum, nickel, and cobalt) and ferrite. Rare-earth permanent magnets may contain a large amount of rare-earth elements, e.g., at least 30 wt % in some commercial magnets.